Morning Flower
by LexiKnight23
Summary: Naruto life seemed to be normal till one morning he finds a flower taped to his front door, from there on more flowers keep showing up each morning, not only that but who is this stranger in his dreams? and why does he keep coming back?
1. Chapter 1

OMG I'm back with my first fanfic on here! I finally got back into the swing of things, mostly because of the fact that I wanted to do something fun and this fic reminded me of why I first started writing fic's lol so have no fear, this fic will not die!

Summery: Naruto one morning wakes up to find a flower on his bed, from there on more flowers keep showing up each morning, not only that but who is this stranger in his dreams? And why does he keep coming back? That is till two years later.

Warning: T for now

Disclaimer: I soooooooooo don't own Naruto at all,

The Morning Flowers Chapter 1

**Linexlinexline**

"Hey man, thanks for the ride back"

"no problem, Naruto" the car pulled away leaving a young boy with blonde spiky hair, sun-kissed skin and 3 marks on each of his cheek alone at his place, Naruto is a 17 year old boy who lives alone, he has a part time job at a café near by, he goes to school, and is single. Naruto had just come back from spending time with one of his best friends, Kiba, he was now going inside his apartment, it was big enough for him, had a living room, kitchen, dining room, and a pretty big bathroom.

'Better head off to work before that old hag kills me, now where did I put my work clothes?' he started looking around his room then he found them folded nicely on a chair, 'now how did that get there? Oh well' he changed into them and headed off to work.

Linexlinexline

"Hey gaki"

"Hey baa-Chan" she hit him up side the head

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me that!"

"I stop counting after 1000"

"You!"

"Oh, will you look at that? a table ready to order" Naruto ran off

'He's a lucky kid'.

"Thanks for coming when you guys did, you saved me from my boss"

"You're welcome, so Naruto guess what"

"What?"

"I and Sakura here got you another blind date tonight"

"She very pretty and she goes to our school"

"You guys how many times have" Sakura cut him off

"You don't want a girlfriend right now, we know already! but listen to us, me and Tenten got you the perfect girl, she the new student, she has long blonde hair, pale blue eyes, pretty face, she fit and she has just as much energy as you"

"Yeah, also she really likes you"

"Neji, Lee, please control your girlfriends"

"no can do"

"YES, LET THEM SHOW OFF THEIR YOUTHFULNESS OF LOVE" Naruto let out a sigh

"Fine, I'll go"

"Yes!"

"Good, here's the place you're taking her" she handed him a folded paper "your doing a dinner and a movie"

"Neji going to lend you his car"

"Great" he said in a sarcasm voice "come on Naruto! At lest give her a chance"

"Oh fine, now are you going to order or not?"

Linexlinexline

"Yo, Tsunade, I'm off!"

"Bye Naruto!" he headed out the door and walked back home, once he was inside his apartment he went to his room got some clothes, a CD, put the clothes in the bathroom, popped the CD in the stereo, turned up the volume and took a nice hot shower. Almost an hour later he came out, he didn't turn off the music, he went and got dressed then he looked at the clock, he had about one hour before his date.

"Man I really hope I don't regret this later on" just then his cell phone rung

"Hello?"

"Hey Naruto, I'm heading to your place right now with my car"

"Oh, okay, but how you getting back?"

"Sakura following me so she can drive me home"

"Oh I see, hey are you sure you can't help me out of this date thing?"

"Ha ha don't tell me you're scared of this date? Hmm"

"n-no, I just really don't see the point of all this, shouldn't I get a chose in this? I mean it is my life after all!"

"Calm down Naruto, look just give Ino a chance, and if it makes you feel any better, she really does like you"

"Okay, but"

"NO MORE BUTTS, look if you agree to do this I'll treat you to some ramen"

"Really?"

"Yep"

"Okay I'll go"

"Good see you in a bit, bye"

"Bye" he hung the phone

"Let's get this over with."

**Linexlinexline**

**(Naruto Pov.)**

Once Neji dropped off his car I drove to Ino place, good thing Sakura gave me her address, once there I ranged the door bell and waited, the door opened a minute later and out came Ino, she had on a dark blue dress that went down to her knees, her long blonde hair was let down and curled up and she wore black heels.

"Hey"

"h-hey, w-wow you l-look good" and I wasn't joking she was damn hot! Thank you Sakura and Tenten!

"thanks, you don't look half bad yourself" its true I had on a long selves pole that was royal blue, the first four top buttons open, I had on my black jeans and I wore my white sneakers.

"Thanks, so…um ladies first"

"ha ha, well thank you" she stepped out and closed the door behind her and started walking to the car, but I got there before her and held open the door for her, she smiled and got in, once she was in I closed the door and headed to the driver side and got in, once inside I drove off to our first stop, the well known restaurant Blooming Cherry blossom. It was a high class place and it cost a lot just to get in! But thanks to Sakura, whose family owns that place, she hooked me up.

**Linexlinexline**

"Wow Naruto, you didn't need to take me to such a five star place" we were now leaving and heading off to the movies

"Hey a pretty girl such as yourself should only get the best" even if it was Sakura idea to go there in the first place, I saw Ino blush

"So what movie you want to see?"

"Oh its alight you can pick-" I cut her off

"No its okay, you pick whatever you want, I just want you to have a great time"

"Well if you really want me to have a great time we can skip the movies and go somewhere else"

"Hmmm somewhere else? Okay, where you want to go?"

"The beach"

"Alright."

Me and Ino were walking along the beach just talking; Ino had long taken off her shoes she was now holding them in one hand while the other hand held mine.

"So that's why my parents moved us here"

"Wow"

"Hey Naruto, it was nice of you to let me talk for the last hour but you know you say anything right about now"

"Huh, oh, sorry, well I guess I just didn't know what to talk about"

"Well what to you like to do?"

"Well I like to read, I write, and some times I do art, and sometimes I go and take care of wild animals at the zoo, when I can at lest"

"Cool, what else?"

"Well what else do you want to know?"

"Um…what do you look for in a girlfriend?" oh shit I haven't even thought about it!

"well I guess I would want a girl that's honest, smart, out going at the same time, stands up for what she believes in, nice, can cook, loves animals, wouldn't mind getting hugs from out of no where, and will like me for who I am on the inside, oh ands gets along with my friends."

"Hmmm, do you mind girls that are headstrong?"

"Nope"

"I'm glad."

**(Normal pov.) Linexlinexline**

Naruto had just reached Ino house and was walking her to the door

"I really had a great time with you tonight, Naruto"

"Me too" and Neji still have to get me ramen. Once they got to the door, Naruto did something he thought he wouldn't do at all on this date, he kissed her on the mouth, not the cheek but the mouth, Ino was cut off guard at first but she then started to melt into the kiss and she hook her arms around Naruto neck, they kissed like that for almost a full minute when they finally came up for air

"Wow"

"Damn, um, so I'll call you tomorrow if you-"

"YES!"

"Ha ha okay then, goodnight Ino"

"N-night Naruto." Ino ran back inside her house while Naruto walked back to the car

"damn she a good kisser" unknown to him, he was being watched by someone and he was mad, but not at Naruto but at the blonde girl he was with, the reason was that he was mad cause she got to his dobe first but he wouldn't give up, he will have his cute little dobe soon enough and with that in mind he followed after Naruto.

**Linexlinexline**

It was around three in the morning and a sleepy Naruto was sleeping soundly in his bed but he wasn't alone, on the other side of his bed sat a young man with black midnight hair, pale skin that looked as white as snow, and his eyes were red as blood from the lack of food but he didn't care because the sleeping Naruto was just to breath taking to leave. He ran his fingers threw Naruto hair but gentle so not to wake up the blonde.

"You will soon be mine, my love, once I take care of a few things I will come get you, just like I said I would all those years ago, heh; I wonder if you even re-call our first meeting? But don't worry even if you don't I'll still make you keep your promise my little angel but until then our nightly meetings will have to be in your dreams for now but don't fret my love for I will leave you a token of my love for you on your door each morning till I come for you, so for now, sleep soundly my love, for the time will come when we can finally be together once and for all" he then planted a soft kiss on Naruto forehead before he vanished.

**Linexlinexline**

"Mmm what time is it?" Naruto looked at his phone

"ugh it's only 7:30am, and its Saturday" he pulled the covers back over his head, about four hours later he woke up again and went to take a shower, once that was done he got dressed and headed off to get the mail from yesterday which he forgot to get once he got home from work. Upon opening the door he saw a red rose taped to his door

"What the?" he took it down and looked at it for a bit

"Who would leave me a flower?" then a thought hit him, it must have been Ino,

"She must of asked someone to leave it here this morning, do I have the best new girlfriend or what?" he then looked down to see his mail on the mat just out side his front door

"Now how did that get here?" he walked back in to his apartment.

Unknown to him he was being watched yet again but this time by two girls "okay his gone back inside now, D"

"Good, so who do you think this Ino person is, J?"

"I really don't know and I really don't care, we're just here under Sasuke orders"

"I know, but come on! Why are we doing these simple human things for that human boy? First it was keeping his place clean, and then it was making sure he had enough food, and then we make sure he has his work clothes and get his mail? Why does Sasuke even bother with this human?" D let out a sigh

"Look J, you don't get that we're not just babysitting just some human, but Sasuke soon-to-be mate"

"But why wait?"

"Didn't you listen to Sasuke when he told us his plan to get the boy?"

"No" D smacked her sister upside the head

"Ow!"

"look, Sasuke cant just take the boy, he needs time to get everything ready for when he gets him, and he wants to make sure nobody gets him before he does, and he said something about the time not being right yet"

"Well I hope Sasuke gets what he wants, he's been lonely for 1000 years and it does seem that this boy makes Sasuke happy"

"Yeah, but that Ino girl mite cause a problem"

"Uh huh."

**Linexlinexline**

Naruto hasn't come out of his apartment all day, and the reason is he's been on the phone with Ino, his new girlfriend

"No, I'm the lucky one; I'm dating the most pretties' girl in the world"

"Awww Naruto"

"It's true, your one of a kind"

"Thanks hon, hey Naruto do you want to go out tomorrow night?"

"Sorry but no can do, I work right after school tomorrow, maybe another night"

"Oh, okay, but we can still hang with each other at school"

"Yeah"

"Oh wow look at the time"

"What time is it?"

"10:55pm"

"What?" he rolled off his couch

"Owwww"

"Naurto? Hon are you okay? Do you need me to go get help? Should I come over there? Naruto? NARUTO"

"No, no, I'm okay, really, I just fell off my couch cause I didn't know it was so late"

"Oh, okay, if your sure"

"Yeah I'm fine, so good night"

"Night" he hung up the phone and got ready to go to bed.

**Linexlinexline (Naruto dream)**

Naruto was sitting next to a river with both his legs in the water; he had only his boxers and a T-shirt on

"my, my, love, the moonlight makes you even more beautiful" Naruto didn't move as the stranger walked over to him and sat behind him, Naruto still didn't do anything as he was pulled into a hug by the stranger

"So, how was your day Naruto?" the stranger started to lick and kiss Naruto neck, Naruto let out a soft moan before he answered

"It…was good…ah that hurt" he was now softly biting on his neck but not hard enough to draw blood

"Mmm…sorry I just couldn't resist my love"

"Ah…why won't you let me see your face? Ahh"

"Now, now, it's our first night, I wouldn't want to show you to much Naruto, now close your eyes for me, I want to give you something"

"What if I don't want to close my eyes?" Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, which made the stranger let out a soft laugh

"oh you will, you cant disobey me, now in the count of 3...2...1" and just like that he closed his eyes, he could then feel a hand grip his face and made him face the stranger, he then had his lips crushed by his, but Naruto still didn't move. Once the kiss was broken Naruto tried to open his eyes but he couldn't

"It's time for us to part"

"Can you at least tell me your name?"

"Hmm, I guess I could do that" he leaned down close to Naruto ear and whispered

"My name is Sasuke" that was the last thing Naruto heard before he woke up.

**Linexlinexline**

**Lexi-chan: **Well there we go, now its way longer and you can read it a lot easier lol im actually getting back into SasuNaru again lol so I hope u enjoyed it and review if u want the next chapter faster! I won't post more till 5 people review!

**Cam:** since when do u tell them u won't post unless u get 5 reviews?

**Lexi-chan:** oh it's quiet easy lol plus if I don't think any one else if really reading it then ill just stop

**Cam:** you would actually just never finish it up? Okay, who are you and what did you do to my sister?

**Lexi-chan:** ha ha, funny *rolls eye's* and no I'll just hold out till they give lol

**Cam: **oh god, **Blackstarz** is rubbing off on you

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sup people, well seeing as I haven't updated anything at all in more then two months I think I should give you all something, even if its not much, oh and before I forget go and check out **Neko ReiRei **here on fanfic, her storys are very good!

Well here you go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Linexlinexline**

After Naruto woke up from his dream, he got ready for work

"Hey gaki! Wow your actually here on time? Oh my god I think I just witnessed a miracle, someone go get a camera!"

"Ha ha very funny baa-chan" he rolled his eyes

"I'm just fooling with you, so I hear from Sakura that you finally got a girlfriend?"

"Yeah so what of it?" Naruto placed his things down

"Well isn't she your **first** girlfriend?"

"S-so what if she is? Cant a guy wait till he's found the right girl?"

"relax kid I'm just asking is all"

"sorry, so need my help for anything before I go take peoples orders?"

**linexlinexline**

It is now two in the afternoon and Naruto is on his lunch break, it was a nice, peaceful lunch until "NARU-CHAN!" at this Naruto dropped his sandwich

"Oh, oh, that voice? It can only mean-" out of no where he was hugged from behind

"there you are my cute little fox!"

"Kyuubi!" the man had some what long red hair, just a few inch's longer then Naruto, gold like eye's, and was taller then Naruto

"I've missed you so much little bro"

"I've missed you too"

'Not really'

"You have? Oh you're so cute"

"I told you to stop saying that! And can you let go?"

"Aw, don't be so mean, aren't you happy to see me after being gone? And I've been so worried about you, living all alone, why don't you move back with me Naru-chan?"

"We've been thru this Kyuu, and I am happy to see you, and you know what would make me even happier?"

"What?"

"FOR YOU TO GET OFF ME" Kyuubi let go

"You didn't need to yell, you could have asked" Naruto was trying very hard not to kill his older brother

'That's what I did in the first place'

"Look can you go; I need to back to work"

"Only if you let me come over today"

"No" Naruto picked up his spilled food

"Oh come on, are you still mad about what happened last year?"

"Now what gave you that idea? Hmm oh I know, maybe it was the fact that the cops had to come over and the firemen too!" Naruto started to walk away

"One time and you go all ice princesses on me, come on! I won't blow your place up this time, you won't even have to buy anything, and I'll go and get it, so please!"

'Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this later?'

"Fine"

"YAY! I'll go and get everything and I'll met you back at your place" he ran off

'Wait, I did not even give him my key's so how is he?' Naruto checked his pockets

"HEY YOU JACKASS GIVE ME BACK MY KYE'S."

**Linexlinexline**

It is now eight and Naruto is now back home, he knocked on his front door, seeing as Kyuubi stole his only pair of keys.

Kyuubi opened the door "Good your home, now come"

"Nice to see you too" Naruto placed his stuff on the couch as he followed Kyuubi to the kitchen

"Put it on"

"Yea, yea, I see you have your on"

"Duh, now hurry it up so we can start" Naruto let out a sigh

'This is going to be a long night; I still have to call Ino'

"Come on Naru-chan!"

"Alright already, you did buy all the stuff right?" outside of Naruto front door, the girls from last night were just arriving.

"Kyuubi are you sure you're not over doing it?" Naruto looked at his brother

"Nope, now shut up and-"

"Kyuubi! You got it all over me! Ugh and the floor too"

"Chill, I'll just lick it off and-"

"NO, you might be my brother but no way in hell am I going to let you lick me, beside if you want to lick something lick your own arms, you have some on you too"

"Huh, well would you look at that, I do have some" he started to lick it off

"I'm going to wash this white stuff off, I told you, you over did it"

"Hmmm, yea, yea."

The two girls were looking at each other with wide eye's "what on hell are they doing?"

"White stuff, what white stuff?"

"Okay, I got it off and I cleaned the floor, so all we have to do is-"

"Can I do it? Please"

"No"

"Come on"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because I don't trust you, that's why"

"I can do it, just let me try!"

"No, plus I don't think it will fit-"

"Yes it will, look; all we have to do is-"

"Hey, D what do you think their doing?"

"Shhh I'm trying to listen"

"Um, it won't fit?"

"See I told you-"

"Wait let me push it a little harder. . . Uh, I think I'm stuck"

"What? Let me see. . . Ah man you are, see I told you it wouldn't fit!"

The two girls tired to get closer to hear what was going on

"Wait maybe if I push harder"

"It's actually working?"

"Just a bit more"

"Harder, Kyu, harder"

"Almost got it. . . There"

They heard some movement coming in from the apartment but still could not hear what else was going on

"Damn, see I told you it was to big, not only that but-"

"Hey, I got it in didn't I?"

"Whatever."

"D, shouldn't we go see what their doing?" she got up from her crouch and looked around looking for a way to look in on what was going on.

"yea, come on, lets see if the window near the tree can let us see, cause I can't make out anything more from what their saying" the two of them headed outside and up a tree near Naruto living room window

"Can you see them J?" she tired to hide in the leaves while trying to get a closer look

"Nope, can you?"

"Nope, wait I see-"

"Ahh, Kyuubi"

"Come on you know this is fun, oh wait hold still so I can-"

"Ow D watch it!" J pushed D away a little

"You watch it!" she hissed back

"No you"

"Shut up and let me hear what their saying" she went back to looking in on them only to see just their shadows coming from the hallway.

"Why do you get to be on top of me?"

"Cause I said so, now stop moving"

"I really hate you right now"

"Whatever, okay down"

"good, now get off me" they came into view of the window and they saw Naruto all mad, his hair was a mess, shirt was ruffed up while Kyuubi seemed happy as can be, like a child who got a cookie before dinner.

"Oh come on Naru-chan, we're suppose to have fun"

"If you call making me wear this girly apron, making you cakes, letting you pretty much attack me with that can of silly stuff, and letting you wreck my place fun? Then by all means, I am having fun! I can't believe I let you talk me into doing this again"

"Well last time you were drunk so-"

"ONLY BECAUSE YOU SPIKED MY DRINK AT SAUKRA BRITHDAY PARTY AND I DIDN'T NOW WHAT WE WERE DOING, THIS IS WHY I LIVE ALONE" there was a beeping sound and smoke started to come out of the kitchen

"What the?"

"Ah the cakes are burning!"

"Shit." Both teens run to the oven to try to save anything of the cakes they could, and to make sure the place does not burn down

The fire was put out, luckily, no firefighters needed to be called this time, but Naruto did not want to push his luck so he kicked Kyuubi out, Naruto was now on the phone, telling his girlfriend what happened.

**Linexlinexline**

"Hey D"

"What, J?"

"Do you think Sasuke going to get mad that we didn't stop his oven from catching on fire?"

"Uh, lets just keep this to our self's"

"Keep what to your self's?" both girls made epees sounds at the sound of their master voice

"S-Sasuke"

"w-what brings you here so early?"

"I thought I would watch my Naruto for a little bit, now what are you two hiding?"

"Uh"

"Um"

"DJ" both girls stood up and D left eye started to glow red while J right glowed blue and at the same time they started to talk "your mate-to-be had a young man named Kyuubi come over, this young man is 20 years old, and is Naruto older brother"

"What else"

"They threw some kind of party, during this party, Naruto oven caught on fire, and they were able to put it out."

"Hmm, and?"

"He is now talking with his girlfriend, name: Ino, Yamanaka, age: 17, has long blonde hair, Pale blue eyes, Works at a flower shop."

"That girl again, damn this puts my plans back two whole years, DJ"

"Yes sir"

"I need some more info on this Ino girl, see what you can find out about her, and keep an eye on her from now on, now leave"

"Yes sir." Both of them vanished

"Hmm, two more damn years?"

'I knew I should have just taken you away all those years ago, but no I had to think about the age differences and letting me let you live your childhood out, not only that but I had you wait till you were 17, and now look what's happen, why couldn't I just take you while you were still five? You were the only person to never run from me, you talked to me like I was a normal person'

**Flash back 12 years ago**

"Now Naru-chan don't going wondering off now okay?"

"Okay mommy"

"That's my boy" she turned back around to her friend. Once she wasn't looking little Naruto saw a butterfly, he went after it, not knowing that he was getting farther away from his mother watchful eyes.

He went into the woods trying to catch the butterfly but he was not watching where he was going and he fell on a rock "ow, huh? Where am I?" he hared a sound coming from behind him, he turned around

"well hello there" Naruto saw a tall boy, who looked to be around 15 or 17 walk towards him, he had raven like hair, and pale white skin, so white it was like snow and if you looked real closely you can see that his eyes were kind of red.

"Ah, mister can you help me?" this stopped the teen in his tracks

"Aren't you scared of me?"

"No, should I?" Naruto got up and dusted himself off

"Don't my eyes make you want to run for your life?"

"Nope, I think it's cool that your eyes change to red a little"

'Wish my eyes could do that'

"Really?"

"Yep" Naruto gave him a smile, which showed no fear what so ever

'uh, he really isn't scared and his blood smells so good' before he could stop him self, he was next to Naruto licking the small amount of blood that came out of the small cut on his leg

"m-mister?" he stopped

"I'm sorry"

". . . You could've asked you know"

"What?"

"I said you could have asked"

"Asked what?"

"For my blood"

"How-"

"You're a vampire right?"

"Are you going to run away now?"

". . . Nope"

"Really?"

"Yea, but next time just asks me"

". . . Did you hit your head when you fell?"

"No, why?" he tilted his head to the left in a cute way

"Well it's just that you told me to ask you, next time if I wanted your blood?"

"So?"

"So? You would let me?"

"Hmmm, well if you didn't take to much and don't bit my neck then sure"

"Don't you hate me?"

"Mister, I just met you, why would I hate you? Plus I bet your hungry right?"

"One I'm a vampire and two I am"

"Well I don't care if you are a vampire, you seem nice and if you are hungry, here" Naruto held out his hand

"You're a strange boy" he grabbed his hand "are you -"

"Yes now just make it fast" he nodded and bit down on the hand.

"Ugh" Naruto could hear his blood being sucked out, and then it stopped

"Thank you, I haven't eaten in awhile" Sasuke licked the bite marks closed and wipped the blood off with a napkin

"Thought so, your eyes are now black mister, I can't see any red"

"Just call me Sasuke; mister makes me sound like some old man"

"Okay, but aren't you old? And you can call me Naruto"

"Not really Naruto, how come you know a about vampires? You look to young to know" "well I found this really old book and it tells you a ton about vampires, and I'll have you know I'm five, thank you very much" he crossed his arms over his chest with a pout on his face.

"Hmm, well I should leave now" Sasuke got up and stared heading back to the dark part of the woods

"Wait! Can you help me fine my way out of here?"

"Very well."

**A year and a half later**

"Naruto don't wonder off!"

"I know Mom!" Naruto ran deep into the woods, he takes this path so much he could never get lost, once he reached to fork in the path that led to the dark unmarked path of the forest and the normal trail everyone took.

"Sasuke!"

"I didn't think you showed up?"

"Sorry" "

Its okay, so what do we do today?"

**Linexlinexline**

"Naruto! Time to go home!"

"Alright!" he waved goodbye to Sasuke and was about to leave

"Hey Naruto"

"Yeah Sasuke?"

"Do you like me?"

"Huh?"

'What is he talking about?'

"I said do you like me?"

"Well I guess so"

"You guess so? Naruto this is really impotent, yes or no?" Naruto though about it for awhile

". . .yes" Sasuke smiled

"Then will you promise me something?"

"Sure"

"In 11 years will you come with me and stay with me forever?"

"Why 11 years?"

"Something's need to um get fixed or so"

"Oh, well okay, I'll wait"

"Good, but when I come get you, will you come willingly?"

"Sure, I'm not scared of you Sasuke"

"Good."

**End of flashback**

"To bad after that you moved away, until four years ago you moved back, but this time you were alone, and with only your brother, and only about a year ago did you finally get your own place

'Better for me'

"And it seemed like you were keeping your word, till this Ino girl

'Bitch more like it'

"came along but I know you Naruto, and I know your deepest desires and this so call love for this girl will not last a whole year, I'm sure of that." with that said he vanished

**Linexlinexline**

**Lexi-chan;** well there you go, a few changes here and there working on the rest but as for now that's all, hope you all enjoy this chapter and look forward to two new chapters of "**Can I keep him" and "Fallen Angel" **each, its to make up for not updating, if you want to keep updated day to day on any of these go check me out on Twitter, **Lexiknight23**, that's me, and if you have and questions feel free to ask oh and leave a review!

Good night/ good morning


	3. Chapter 3

**Lexi-chan: Hello everyone, once again I'm updating this fic seeing as I haven't updated my other stories in awhile, having writers block on how to wrap up CIKH, well enjoy the chapter oh and leave reviews, need them to keep going lol**

Chapter 3 (two years later)

**Linexlinexlinexline**

"Alright, dinner time!"

"Okay!" Naruto sat down at the table and saw a ton of food on the table, all made by his loving girlfriend.

"Dang Ino, you didn't need to make so much"

"But I wanted too, oh and guess what?"

"What?" Naruto placed a slice of steak in his mouth

"Do you know what happens in 3 more days?"

"Um, it would be two years of us being together and one whole year of us living together?" He grabbed the glass of water Ino handed to him

"Right, but not just that, it will be your 20th birthday"

"Oh!"

"Yeah, so I and Sakura have planed a party for all three of them!"

"Really? Never heard of a party that has something to do with a birthday, anniversary, and wait, isn't the other one an anniversary too?"

"Uh huh, oh and we already have everything put together oh and the invites are already out, your big brother coming and-"

"What? y-you invited K-Kyuubi?"

"Yup, oh he also said about bring his new boyfriend or something like that, oh well now-" She never got to finish because Naruto fell out of his chair

"Naru!"

"I'm o-okay j-just can you repeat what you just said"

"Huh? Oh he's bringing his new boyfriend by with him, why?"

Naruto got back up and dusted himself off before sitting back down and stuffing his face in anger and shock.

"Just asking, so you were saying about having a party ready?"

**Linexlinexlinexline**

In a different part of the town, that was empty, dirty and just a ghost town , Kiba was walking back home after a late game of baseball with a few friends and his girlfriend, he went down a dark ally thinking it would be faster,

"So was I good as pitcher or what?" he was on his phone, not knowing where he was going

"Haha yes, you sure showed the others, but how about next time you don't try hitting the other teams player with a bat when they get a home run"

"they cheat I tell ya!" he heard crying soundly and he started looking around noticing he got lost he was now looking around for a way home, that's when he spotted a little girl around the age of six sitting on the ground.

"Hey you little girl! Babe? Ill call you back when I get home Kay?"

"Alright, see you later" he hung up and started getting closer calling out to the little girl but she wouldn't look up at him, but once he got close a enough he could hear her sing instead of crying.

_"Blood, blood, there so much blood, sweet smell of iron blood, master my I have some blood?"_

"Little girl?"

_"Blood, blood, I smell your blood, please can I have your blood?" _the little girl finally looked up at him, what he saw scared him; she had one blue eye and one red eye.

However, he still got closer to her

_"blood, blood, my master here, blood, blood, you'll scream in fear blood, blood, you'll run in fear, blood, blood, but you wont get far from here, blood blood that because Sasuke here" _

That was the last thing he heard before he was attacked from behind and before he even yelled out for help, he was dead.

Sasuke finished his meal then dropped the lifeless body on the floor "nice work DJ"

"Thank you master" the little girl form changed in to her normal teen form

"That's all for tonight, get rid of the bodies and go back to work, the both of you"

"Yes sir."

**Linexlinexlinexline**

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?" Ino walked in to the living room where Naruto was sitting on the couch going over some last minute paper work for the shop.

"Aren't you coming to bed?"

"Not now, still got paper work to do, I'll be there in a little bit"

"But you always fall asleep doing all that paper work, that old bat need to stop dumping it on you"

"Ha ha, you and I both know she to lazy to do it, plus this gave me a head start on our own paper work"

"Really?"

"Yup, our orders for more flowers and other things have been taken cared of."

"That's great!"

Ever since Ino moved in with Naruto they opened up a flower shop right next to the café Naruto works at. Both of them own it but Ino mostly runs it, Sakura helps when ever she can, Tenten, Lee, and Neji all work there.

Tenten helps with making the orders, Lee and Neji deliver the orders, and Naruto just helps when he can. Right now they had their hands full with a huge wedding order, they needed it all done in three weeks, not only that but they had other peoples orders to fill so lets say that the store was doing really, really well.

**Linexlinexlinexline**

It was around two in the morning and like most nights, Naruto had fallen asleep on the couch but unlike most nights, he was having a hard time sleeping.

'Naruto'

"Mmm"

'Naruto-koi, it's been two whole years now let me in'

"Mmm. . . No"

'Open the window'

"Ino?" there was a growl kind of sound

'Don't ever say that name again'

"Why?"

'Do not worry about it just come up here and open the window for me' he got up and started walking to the window.

'That's it, just a little-'

"Naru?" he stopped walking, Sasuke control over him was broken, and Naruto fainted back sleep

"Naruto!" Ino caught him just in time "Naruto? Naruto can you hear me?" she pulled out her phone and called up Sakura.

**Linexlinexlinexline**

"Master?"

"What J"

"Should you have done that?"

"What I do with my mate is for me and me alone to know"

"Sorry sir" he let out a sigh

"Don't worry about it lets just go home"

"Um s-sir"

"What now"

"It's your b-brother"

"What about him?"

"W-well you see h-he's coming back"

"When"

"Huh?"

"I said when"

"Oh um tomorrow"

" . . . I see, may I ask why?"

"Um"

"Well? I thought he went to travel with that mate of his"

"Well you s-see his mate is Naruto older brother and only living family and Naruto is having a party and he was invited to come"

"I see is that all?"

"Yes"

"Then we come back for Naruto tomorrow, but this time during the day time"

"Yes sir"

'Naruto will soon be 20 and if I don't change him soon, he won't live threw the change, I have to do it soon.'

**Linexlinexlinexline**

"Naruto, Naruto hon. are you alright?" Naruto started to wake up

". . . Sa- Ino?"

"Oh thank god you're awake"

"See I told you he would just be fine, well I and Lee will head home now but if anything else happens call me right away, okay?"

"Right, thanks so much Sakura"

"No problem, bye"

"Bye."

"Why was Sakura here?"

"Just to check up on you is all, how you feeling?"

"Okay I guess just tried"

"Well now that their gone" she started getting on top of Naruto "how about we pick up from last night?" she started kissing him but he moved away

"Not tonight" he went to sleep

"Oh okay" she to went to sleep.

Outside their window, D was using her powers to let her master listen in on what their were saying, "Well, well, it seems my koi doesn't get satisfied with his girlfriend, hmm but yet he still lives with her and has for about a year?

'Why does he still have her around? Could it be that he doesn't want to hurt her? Or that deep down he knows he does not love as much as he use to?

'Oh this can be of use to me, soon my koi you will be mine, D come home for tonight"

"Yes sir."

**Linexlinexlinexline**

The next day at the Morning Flower shop

"Sakura hand me one of those gold ribbons"

"Coming right up"

"Tenten what are the others doing?"

"I just sent Lee off on another order and Neji on his way back"

"Hmm"

"Here you go" she handed her a long golden ribbon

"Thanks" as she was tying it around the vase, Naruto walked in

"Hey Naruto"

"Hey Tenten"

"Oh thank god, Naruto could you-"

"Watch the shop while you three finish up that wedding order?"

"Yes"

"Sure no problem"

"Thanks so much, Tenten get back here and help us out"

"on it girl"

**Linexlinexlinexline**

"Master?"

"Hmm"

"What's the plan?"

"It's simple, I'm going in there alone, you keep everyone else out of the shop, D's already out back making sure they cant hear us"

"Oh, alright"

Sasuke walked into the shop "hello sir how can-" Naruto stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the man face

"y-your"

"hn, I see you remember me koi, now make this easy and come with me like a good little boy" he held out his hand but Naruto slapped it away

"No! I don't even know you, and I already have someone that I lov-"

"you lie, I know for a fact you don't really love her" his words hit home but unknown to Naruto, deep down, his feelings for her were no longer the same as they use to be.

Seeing that Naruto was out of it for a little while Sasuke took this chance to move in on him, easily trapping him to the wall

"Wha- what the hell!"

"Sorry but I just had to do that, now that I know your listening, how about you just keep your promise and come with me?"

"No, I already told you that I don't know you now-" someone walked into the shop "oops my bad" when they looked around to see who it was they saw that it was Kyuubi.

"Hn little brother could you not try to rape my boyfriend little bro?"

"Brother" Sasuke glared at him

"Eh? You're his brother? And your dating him Kyuubi?"

**Linexlinexlinexline**

**Lexi-chan: well there you go, much longer then how it was before lol, but I like it, hope you all like it too and leave me reviews on it so I can keep going! In addition, do not forget to check out **_**Neko ReiRei **_**fic's and my other fanfics**

**Goodnight/good morning/ and good evening**


End file.
